villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Agents Schiff and Calderon
Agents Schiff and Calderon are supporting antagonists of the 1996 film Eraser. They are associates of U.S. Marshal Robert Deguerin, being involved in a plot (formulated by U.S. Undersecretary of Defense Daniel Harper) to sell rail-guns in the black market. Schiff was portrayed by Michael Papajohn, and Calderon was portrayed by Nick Chinlund. History The two agents first appeared in a coffee shop where Deguerin meets up with his protege John Kruger (the hero of the film), informing him that a undisclosed mole inside WITSEC has been murdering witnesses related to high-profile cases. To that end, Deguerin and Kruger, along with Schiff and Calderon, plot to rescue their last witness Allison from several criminals holding her hostage. Though Kruger and Deguerin manage to finish off the criminals to save Allison, Deguerin reveals himself to be the mole by secretly killing Allison with a gunshot to her chest before strangling her to death. It also turns out that Schiff and Calderon are involved of the setup as they deliberately planted a picture of Lee Cullen to confirm Kruger's confirmation and pinpoint Lee's current location in New York. It is later revealed that Deguerin and his agents are involved of a scandal at Cyrez Corporation as they plan to sell rail-guns (created by the deceased William Donohue) to Russian terrorists (led by Sergei Ivanovich Petrofsky) for a sum of $52 million under the direct orders of Harper himself. It also turns out that Agents Schiff and Calderon are the ones responsible for the death of reporter Claire Issacs as Morehart tapped up a phone conversation between Lee and Claire about the scandal. During the agents' trip back to base, Deguerin reveals his true colors to Kruger by murdering Deputy Monroe with Kruger's gun and has Schiff and Calderon to plant the gun to frame Kruger as the mole, forcing Kruger to escape in a parachute and hide away with Lee following J. Scar's death. Knowing that Lee has a disc containing evidence of the scandal and that she and Kruger will head over to Cyrez to clear their names, Deguein manages to get the Systems Administrator to destroy the disc before kidnapping Lee. Following the death of Cyrez security chief James Haggerty, Schiff and Calderon arranged for a helicopter for themselves and Deguerin to escape with Lee as their hostage, forcing Kruger to escape away again. Schiff and Calderon then head over to the Baltimore docks where they attempt to aid Deguerin's other men in loading up 20 tons of the weaponry into Petrofsky's freighter ship. However, Kruger brought in a mob witness Johnny Castleone (who Kruger saved earlier) and his cousin Tony Two-Toes (who owns the Baltimore docks) to help him stop the shipment. While Johnny, Tony, and their men manage to finish off Petrofsky and his men, Kruger manages to kill both Schiff and Calderon by hiding beneath the floor of a destroyed warehouse and shooting them from below. Deguerin then tries to call out for Schiff and Calderon, but Kruger takes one of their headspeakers to mock Deguerin of their deaths by saying, "They missed....", much to Deguerin's anger. Navigation Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Minion Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Conspirators Category:Greedy Category:Kidnapper Category:Enforcer Category:Murderer Category:Incriminators Category:Spy Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Businessmen Category:Mercenaries Category:Pawns Category:Strategic Category:Fighters Category:Homicidal Category:Sadists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Male Category:Military Category:Sophisticated Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Deceased Category:Wrathful Category:Smugglers Category:Traitor Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Blackmailers Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Liars Category:Thief Category:Stalkers Category:Thugs